I found a home
by Feux follet
Summary: [Os] Parce que les amis sont toujours là pour nous, parce qu'il n'a nulle part où aller, Sirius Black se réfugie chez les Potter le jour où sa famille le met à la porte. C'est là qu'il découvre le vrai sens du mot "Foyer"


**Hello :) Cet os aborde le moment où Sirius fuit sa famille pour trouver refuge chez les Potter. J'espère que vous aimerez, en tout cas bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **I Found a Home**

* * *

La nuit était particulièrement froide, même pour un mois de décembre. Le brouillard se levait, cernant la ville dans un étau translucide fantomatique. Quelques flocons virevoltaient autour des maisons, mais à peine touchaient-ils le sol gelés qu'ils se confondaient avec la masse blanche entassée au sol. La plupart des fenêtres étaient hermétiquement fermées par d'épais rideaux ou des volets, mais parfois un rayon de lumière filtrait, et reflétait sur le sol gelé. Des pas résonnaient, rapides et souples. Une ombre se glissait dans les ruelles, tremblante et effrayée. Évitant toute source de lumière, l'homme courait. Il savait qu'il aurait pu se transformer en chien, mais ses cousines connaissaient ce subterfuge, cela n'aurait donc servi à rien. Il fuyait, sombre et mystérieux. Hagard, il titubait, se cognant aux murs et butant sur les ornières. Son capuchon tombait sur ses épaules. Les cheveux longs, les yeux noirs emplis d'une détresse et d'un désespoir grandissant, il observait les alentours avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne le voyait, il s'approcha d'une maison ancienne, et cogna le heurtoir trois fois.

James et ses parents terminaient de manger. L'horloge venait se sonner onze coups. Euphémia et son fils avaient attendu le retour de l'auror pour débuter leur repas, ce qui expliquait la fin tardive de ce dernier. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un secouer le heurtoir contre la porte. Le père de James se leva et, sortant sa baguette, il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée, faisant signe à James et à sa mère de ne pas bouger. L'heure était tardive, et par les temps qui courraient, une visite aux heures indues de la nuit n'était que très rarement un signe de bonne nouvelle. James soupira et entreprit de débarrasser tandis que sa mère maniait sa baguette avec dextérité pour faire la vaisselle. Tous deux s'attendaient à voir un homme du ministère demander à Fleamont de revenir au bureau des aurors. Les situations de ce genre commençaient à se multiplier, et James ne s'attendait pas à voir la situation s'améliorer prochainement.

« Qui est là ? » Demandait monsieur Potter d'un ton bas. Euphémia demeurait tranquille, tandis que son fils terminait de ranger les plats. Soudain, tout deux entendirent une exclamation de surprise. James sortit sa baguette en même temps que sa mère, mais Fleamont revint bientôt. Il semblait rasséréné, et c'est d'un ton calme qu'il envoya James accueillir leur visiteur qui était resté dans le salon.

« C'est Sirius » Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme, tandis que James se dirigeait vers le salon. Il s'arrêta sur la porte, n'osant croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient

Sirius tremblait de tous ses membres. Il jetait partout des regards affolés, sans oser retirer son manteau imbibé de l'humidité de la nuit. James fut douloureusement surpris de le trouver dans cet état là. Lentement il s'approcha, appelant son ami et voisin de dortoir à Poudlard :

_ Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? finit-il par demander au jeune homme lorsque celui-ci commença à se calmer.

_ Ils … Ils m'ont chassé James … Ils m'ont poussé … J'étais tout seul … Je ne savais pas où aller … James je suis désolé … Ils ne veulent plus … Ils ne veulent plus que je vienne … James c'était affreux, balbutia Sirius en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il craignait de voir quelqu'un transplaner à ses côtés

_ De quoi tu parles ? Calme toi et explique moi, je ne comprends pas, qui t'a chassé ? Et d'où ? Sirius, vieux frère …

_ Ma mère … Cousines … Disent que je suis un traître … Elles sont avec Lui … Si tu savais comme j'ai honte …

_ Sirius, calme toi, finit par ordonner fermement James en voyant que seul un ton énergique pourrait ramener son ami à la raison

Sirius reprit son souffle. Il avait couru. Il avait eu peur. Et surtout, il avait honte de sa famille. Il avait refusé de s'enrôler dans le cercle formé par le mage noir qui semait la terreur. Il avait refusé de cracher sur ceux que sa famille ne désignait que par ces termes hideux de « sang de bourbe ». il avait eu envie de hurler que l'une de ses amie était majeur de promotion et qu'elle était née moldue. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre Lily en danger.

C'est alors que ses parents avaient déclaré qu'il état la honte de la famille, qu'il les trahissait tous, et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Sirius avait alors saisi son manteau et quitté le domicile familial pour trouver refuge chez son ami. Il savait que James n'hésiterait pas à l'accueillir. Il ne voulait pas être une gêne, bien sûr, mais si sa famille pouvait l'héberger quelque temps … Il trouverait rapidement un appartement, ou une chambre à Londres, le temps de retourner à Poudlard.

_ Sirius, bien sûr que tu peux rester. Ne sois pas idiot, tu n'as pas besoin de chercher quoi que ce soit, seulement un moyen de rapatrier tes affaires ici, répondit James à cette longue tirade. Tu fais déjà partie de la famille, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Sirius pensa alors en regardant son ami expliquer sa situation à ses parents que, même si pour beaucoup James était un horrible petit prétentieux et un incurable arrogant, il avait un grand cœur. Rien ne pourrait hanger ça. James était vraiment juste et honnête. Si seulement Lily avait pu le voir à cet instant-là. Il savait que son ami gâchait ses chances en la harcelant comme il le faisait, et il n'avait cesse de le lui répéter, mais James, tout occupé à ses rêves, n'y prêtait pas attention.

_ Sirius, est-ce que tu as mangé ? Demanda Euphemia. Il reste de la soupe, et si James ne l'a pas terminé, il y a même du gâteau. Tu ne peux pas aller dormir le ventre vide. Viens avec moi, je vais chercher dans les placards tandis que James ira préparer ton lit. Nous nous organiserons mieux demain.

Le jeune homme avait tout de suite été accepté au sein des Potter. Dans les jours qui suivirent, le jeune homme découvrit le sens d'un mot qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris. Il découvrait le sens du mot « foyer ». Un endroit où l'on se sentait aimé, et en sécurité. Où les rires emplissait les murs et où les rêves grandissaient. Bien vite, Euphémia et Fleamont Potter avait considéré le jeune homme comme leur second fils, et ce dernier sentait que leur amour, comme leur maison, lui seraient toujours ouverts. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme se sentait à sa place, hors des murs de Poudlard.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce court Os ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours un immense plaisir d'en recevoir et d'y répondre :) à bientôt**


End file.
